Un jour de pluie
by Ecurours
Summary: L'important était l'amour. L'amour avant la mort. Écraser tout espoir et partir satisfait, l'esprit embué par une nuit de plaisir. On ne peut rêver meilleure fin.


**Titre:** Un jour de pluie

**Rating**: M (c'est acide le citron)

**Disclaimer:** J.

**Pairing:** Severus/ Harry

**Note:** un petit lemon écrit hier soir pour ma meilleure amie rogue s'appelle Rogue et non Snape. Se passe après la bataille et bie névidemment Severus'chou n'est pas mort.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait dehors. Comme toutes les nuits depuis deux semaines. Pourtant en août, il devrait faire beau et chaud. Le climat était totalement déréglé, un peu comme Harry aujourd'hui. Ses yeux verts reflétaient les gouttes sur la vitre de sa chambre. Chambre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de quitter avant la rentrée à Poudlard, chambre qu'il n'avait pas quittée depuis un mois déjà. Chambre qu'il ne quitterait pas avant deux semaines. Harry se sentait seul, sans attaches. S'il mourrait maintenant, alors que le seigneur des ténèbres n'est plus, que Ron et Hermione sont heureux en ménage et bientôt installés? Qui s'en rendrait compte? Le jeune homme sourit en imaginant le mal qu'auraient les Dursley à éponger son sang sur le parquet. Lui, le sorcier qui avait sauver le monde, le seul survivant d'un avada kedavra, lui le célèbre Harry Potter, n'avait personne à qui parler et personne à qui manquer. Le monde est aussi triste qu'une des milliers de gouttes d'eau qui roulent sur le plexiglas.<p>

Pourtant au milieu du ciel nuageux, un rayon doré semblait arriver du paradis lui-même, pour atterrir pile dans sa chambre. Pile à ses pieds.

" Ça y est, je suis mort."

Non, il n'était pas mort. Les carreaux de la fenêtre se brisèrent comme un morceau de sucre. Un des éclats atteignit Harry à la joue gauche. encore un peu de sang, en plus de celui qui coulait des meurtrissures sur ses poignets. nouvelles de ce matin, elles n'avaient pas bien cicatrisé. Il usa de sa baguette pour la refermer, un tout petit peu, histoire que sa peau tienne. Il avait toujours été médiocre pour les sorts de soins.

Le faisceau de lumière était toujours présent aux pieds du Survivant et ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre. Une voix s'en élevait, trop basse pour qu'Harry la reconnaisse. Le volume montait de plus en plus, doucement, emplissant la chambre d'une mélopée suave qui scandait son nom.

"Harry"

quand enfin il entendit ce qu'on lui disait, Harry crut vraiment que tout était fini pour lui. Ce devait être Dieu qui venait le chercher. Ou peut-être son père qui ne l'avait pas oublié. Ou Voldemort qui voulait sa vengeance. Mais qu'importe? au moins il sortirait de sa prison moldue. alors à bras ouvert il entra dans la lumière. Rien ne se passa.

Un rire nerveux secoua ses épaules.

Même la faucheuse ne voulait pas de lui.

Il remit ses bras en place le long de son buste amaigri. une larme s'échappa de sa paupière close. une seule, l'unique. La dernière. La fenêtre était ouverte, donnant sur un buisson épineux. S'il arrivait à sauter assez loin, il arriverait à l'arbre massif des voisins. Ou bien il tomberait dans le massif de ronces. Aucune des deux solutions ne l'enchantait plus qu'une autre. Harry se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comme il l'avait fait une première fois en deuxième année pour s'enfuir avec Ron. Les mains en croix comme un dernier appel, son corps se pencha en avant...

"Ne fais pas ça Harry."

La voix. La même que tout à l'heure. Derrière lui le faisceau s'était éteint, laissant une tâche plus claire sur le plancher. Cette fois-ci la voix était dans son dos, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il la reconnaissait désormais. Était-ce une hallucination? Sûrement. personne ne viendrait dans sa chambre et encore moins pour l'empêcher de sauter. Il remercia son esprit qui essayait de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Mais deux mains agrippaient déjà ses hanches et le tirèrent vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Plaqué contre le mur, le dos douloureux, Harry rouvrit les yeux: deux onyx brillantes d'inquiétude le fixaient sans ciller. Les deux onyx de Severus Rogue. Harry pressa sa paume sur les joues de son ex-professeur. Il n'était pas une hallucination. Ou elle était fichtrement bien faite. après tout, à quelques secondes de la mort, peut-on se poser ce genre de question?

Il passa ses deux bras minces autour du torse imposant de son aîné. un peu de chaleur. Il adorait. Les mains larges du maître de potions vinrent trifouiller ses cheveux, formulant la demande muette d'un baiser chaste. Le coeur d'Harry saignait de son manque d'affection. Son corps répondit seul à l'appel et ses lèvres vinrent se plaquer contre celles fines et sucrées de son maître de potions. Qui aurait put imaginer un seul instant que le craint Rogue puisse avoir une bouche si appétissante et une taille si parfaitement ciselée? Ses lèvres furent guidées par le besoin viscérale d'amour et engloutirent bientôt celles de son aîné. Leurs langues débutèrent un ballet dont elles seules connaissaient le tempo. Pourquoi Rogue? Pourquoi maintenant? il portait cette lourde cape noire dont il était toujours affublé à Poudlard, ses souvenirs ne pouvaient créer que ce qu'ils savaient. Harry arrivait à un tel stade de manque qu'il se fichait de savoir si le véritable Severus Rogue était en face de lui à l''embrasser avec passion ou bien dans une de ses résidences à faire dieu seul sait quoi. L'important était l'amour. L'amour avant la mort. Écraser tout espoir et partir satisfait, l'esprit embué par une nuit de plaisir. On ne peut rêver meilleure fin.

Ses paumes avaient délaissé le dos du maître pour s'attarder sur ses cheveux fins et soyeux, aucunement gras comme tous semblaient le croire. Délectable. Il sentit les deux mains larges descendre de son crâne à ses épaules, caressant timidement ses joues pour retomber sur son torse. Severus ne s'attendait pas à une telle fougue du plus jeune. Pourtant son désir trop refoulé depuis qu'il connaissait Harry explosait de joie et ronronnait au plus profond de lui. Il aurait voulu le prendre tout de suite, adossé au mur de sa chambre moldue, sans aucune autre forme de procès. Mais Harry avait l'air malheureux. Rogue ne voulait pas se sentir coupable d'avoir profité de sa faiblesse. Alors il encercla son buste frêle de ses bras et porta sa princesse jusqu'au matelas.

Harry sentit sa tête se poser sur un oreiller, tout doucement. Les mains du plus âgées débarrassaient avec une lenteur exaspérante le corps du gryffondor de ses atours, un à un. Quand elles entrèrent en contact avec la peau nue de son torse, il ne put empêcher un couinement de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Quand Rogue vint frôler la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, son dos se cambra. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage qui pour le moment était resté de marbre. Le gryffondor trouvait que son futur amant était bien trop vêtu et arracha les boutons de sa cape. En dessous il découvrit une chemise d'un blanc cassé qui s'ouvrait juste assez pour qu'Harry demande à en voir plus. Une chaîne descendait jusqu'au milieu de son torse pâle dont les muscles se contractaient sous sa respiration hachée. Dans la faible lueur de la lune, Severus semblait descendre du Paradis.

Les larges mains du professeur ôtèrent le pantalon de son cadet, prenant soin d'embrasser du bout des lèvres chaque parcelle de sa peau. quand ses mains glissèrent sous le boxer tendu, Harry rendit les armes. Severus dut ôter lui-même sa chemise et son pantalon pour pouvoir profiter pleinement du corps offert sous lui. Leurs deux virilités se frottèrent l'une à l'autre, arrachant des gémissements difficilement contenus aux deux amants. Les mains de Harry vinrent subitement agripper le cuir chevelu du plus âgé quand celui-ci embrassa sauvagement un bouton de chair sur son torse. La langue experte du professeur de potions fit venir très rapidement le jeune sorcier. Rogue arrêta ses mouvements, un peu surpris de la rapidité des choses, mais une voix rauque s'éleva dans le silence étouffant de la chambre.

"Non, continue..."

Rogue sourit. sa main vint se mêler à celle perdue sur les draps de Potter tandis que l'autre, plus téméraire, vint titiller sa virilité, d'abord timidement, puis beaucoup plus sure d'elle, elle décida de bouger de plus en plus vite. Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort, accentuant le désir de son aîné. Au bord de la jouissance, le gryffondor plaqua ses mains sur le torse musclé de l'adulte et planta ses ongles dans la chair:

"Prends-moi!"

Cela avait sonné comme une supplique sans qu'Harry ne contrôle quoique se soit. Tant pis. Car déjà Severus répondait à ses attentes, Déposant une myriade de baisers sur ses lèvres et son cou tandis qu'il s'engageait un peu plus dans le velours de sa chair. Le gryffondor soupira d'aise, en même temps que son aîné, comme s'ils avaient attendu tout ceci depuis bien trop longtemps. Rogue glissa ses mains dans celles tendus du plus jeune. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les émeraudes tandis que son bassin entamait de petits mouvements: Les joues rosies de son cadet, ses lèvres légèrement enflés, ses soupirs langoureux, tout son être était un appel à la luxure. Il aurait voulu que leur plaisir dure toujours, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller de plus en plus vite, tapant la prostate d'un Harry criant. C'est dans ces moments-là que les pires remarques lui viennent.

"Pourvu que les Dursley m'entende pas."

A quoi bon s'en incommoder alors que sur lui, son professeur de potion lui faisait l'amour? Et diantre qu'il aimait ça! Ses hanches bougèrent toutes seules, arrachant des soupirs rauque à Severus. Les deux hommes se libérèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle et retombèrent sur le matelas poisseux. Harry ne voulait pas s'endormir, juste pour vérifier que rien n'était un rêve. Mais les deux onyx qui le fixaient sur l'autre oreiller ne pouvaient être imaginaires: elles éclataient de tellement de sentiments à la fois. Une beauté pareil ne pouvait qu'être réelle. Une main tendre caressa sa joue et il s'endormit, blottit contre un compagnon dont il n'aurait jamais pensé que le coeur puisse être si grand.

Quelques heures plus tard Rogue se leva et tenta de regrouper ses vêtements arrachés. Un dernier baiser sur le front du garçon et il s'envola par la fenêtre.

A son réveil, Harry sentit le froid à côté de lui. A la place du visage fin de son professeur, un parchemin l'attendait calmement sur l'oreiller. Preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Fébrile il le déplia minutieusement.

_Soit prêt, je reviens te chercher._

Harry serra le morceau de papier sur son coeur et regarda vers le ciel: Il ne pleuvait plus.


End file.
